


Smoke

by Azzandra



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzandra/pseuds/Azzandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted <a href="http://azzandra.tumblr.com/post/77729129328/smoke-1-1">on tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Smoke

Wrathia smokes her pipe in bed, spread across pillows like a lizard sunning on hot rocks. Smoke curls out her mouth and nostrils, transparent purple ribbons making lazy whorls in the air. Her eyes are half-lidded with contentment and the smile she gives Pedri is a dangerous slit of the mouth that shows the sharp points of her teeth.

“Don’t you think,” she says, as her smile cracks a fraction wider, “that it’s time we made an heir?”

Pedri pushes his facemask up, three eyes blinking once in slow wonder, and then gives a smile to match hers.

 

* * *

 

Odin smokes like an old man, at the end of a hard day or in moments of misery between hard tasks. He lights his pipe with slow motions, unhurried, and his first drag is always the deepest. When he exhales, it’s as if he wills his worries out with the smoke. He is always calmer after finishing a pipe, more focused, more resigned to his duties.

Pedri watches the smoke, trying to recall something in the ever-shifting pattern, trying to remember a moment he knows is somewhere in his memory. It unsettles him, but he still watches. There is something worthwhile to find there, though it exacts its price in his peace of mind.

 

* * *

 

Ava smokes about as well as she does everything at first, which is to say badly. She sputters and coughs, and her face scrunches up in comical ways. She almost flings the pipe across the room, before Odin takes it from her hand.

“Y-you inhaled t-too fast,” Odin observes.

“Ugh,” she says, once she finishes coughing, “why do you do this to yourself?”

Odin doesn’t laugh, but he gives Ava the wide smile he seems to reserve only for her.

“H-here,” he says, handing her the pipe again. “Slow, this time. S-stop when I t-tell you.”

Her second attempt is not as disastrous. Plumes of purple smoke curl around her, soft and shy as the look on her face.

“Kn-knew you could d-do it,” Odin says.

Ava is pleased and triumphant, and flushes deep red.

Pedri watches her through the purple haze, the patches of red and orange on her skin, and thinks he understands what he has been trying to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on tumblr](http://azzandra.tumblr.com/post/77729129328/smoke-1-1).


End file.
